Un Sueño
by xShinobu-chin
Summary: Dicen que uno sueña lo que desea,,, ¿Será cierto? One Shoot


**Un sueño**

Nos dirigíamos al país del Sonido por orden de nuestra Hokage, los rumores de que Orochimaru había vuelto a atacar parecían ser ciertos y debíamos impedirlo cuanto antes. Era una misión de Rango S por lo cual nos movimos en un grupo de 4. Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke y yo Naruto, el más fuerte, claro.

Habíamos decidido pasar la noche en medio del bosque cuando anocheciera, movernos en la oscuridad podría ser inconveniente si es que habían trampas, así lo ordenó Shikamaru. Acordamos en dormir todos juntos a pesar de lo apretados que estaríamos dentro de la tienda de campar, aunque aún me pregunto cómo pudimos movernos con equipaje pesado para una misión así... Simplemente fue raro. Cuando por fin armamos la casa de campar la noche nos había caído encima y entramos. Dos de mis compañeros se quedaron afuera para hacer guardia, pero no tardaron en entrar cuando la lluvia nos invadió. A pesar del tamaño, el lugar era perfectamente amplio. Me acomodé al final de la tienda, tratando de quedarme dormido. De pronto el ambiente se veía envuelto en tonterías y chistes, temas de hombres y bromas entre nosotros. Había alguien que estaba fuera de todo eso, alguien que no se prestaba para ese tipo de conversaciones, quizá es así porque se mantiene alejado de casi todo mundo. Pasando un rato, el sueño derrotó a más de uno y sólo quedamos despiertos Sasuke y yo.

Sasuke... Así se llama esa persona sombría, es un hombre muy bello, de altura y cuerpo bastante pronunciado y todas las chicas lo adoran por ser tan guapo y sexy. Sai dice que todos los rumores de él acerca de su buen tamaño son ciertos, lo cual aún me da curiosidad y morbo saberlo, pero no iba a pasar de ahí. Sasuke, que se encontraba a la entrada de la tienda se introdujo al lado mío, diciéndome que no se sentía cómodo en donde estaba. En ese momento me puse nervioso, tendría al hombre más guapo de la humanidad durmiendo junto a mi. Pensaba en que no pasaría nada, ya que pareciera que Sasuke no es un hombre como yo... No es que yo sea un homosexual afeminado, es que de alguna manera logra atraerme, es incomprehensible el hecho de que ese idiota me guste tanto. Pensaba que no pasaría nada y que al amanecer todo sería igual, pero el pensamiento me traicionaba y me hacía imaginar cosas eróticas, pero claro, el tampoco ayudaba a bajarme la calentura, ya que oí decir que sentía calor y comenzó a quitarse algunas prendas. yo me sentía morir, con el corazón al 100% y mi imaginación volaba hasta lo más recóndito de mi perversión, entonces me giré dándole la espalda para que no notara que algo en mi había despertado.

Después de un rato, todo lo que estaba sintiendo se calmó porque pensé que Sasuke había caído en brazos de Morfeo, ya que no hacía ruido ni se movía y de repente me quedé dormido. En eso comencé a sentir que se me acercaba más y más a mi cuerpo hasta que quedamos completamente pegados, incluso pasó sus brazos por mi cintura. Yo sentía su calor y su respiro chocar contra mi nuca y su entrepierna rozar en mi trasero, sintiendo al poco tiempo como su pelvis se movía empujando y rozando en mi trasero y como sus manos acariciaban mi entrepierna por encima de la ropa con mucha suavidad y sutileza. Me puse muy nervioso y quité su mano de mi parte, pero él insistía y terminó por tomarme completamente.

Él hizo todo el trabajo de desvestirme, todo con movimientos suaves para no despertar a ninguno de los que dormían. Logró bajar mi pantalón y sentí un calor inmenso en mi pene, sentía que me iba a explotar con tremenda erección que tenía. Yo quedé sin saber que hacer, pero con sus movimientos y sus manos viajando por todo mi cuerpo fue entrando en confianza, me giré y empecé a tocarle también su dotado miembro por encima de la ropa. Me sentía morir... Tenía todo eso en mis manos...

Empezamos a estimularnos con suaves movimientos y nos dimos el primer beso con tanta fuerza y desesperación que parecía no importarnos cuanta gente había en ese lugar, lo único que nos importaba era deshacernos de esas ganas que nos dominaban en ese momento. Bajé desde sus labio hasta su palpitante y suculento motivo que me hacía querer ser suyo, lamiendo de arriba a abajo, intentando él follar mi boca haciendo movimientos muy bruscos, eso me llenó de excitación. De repente él me subió para seguirnos besando y me volteó de espaldas, llenó de saliva dos de sus dedos y los introdujo poco a poco y suavemente en mi entrada, haciéndome gemir ahogado. Una vez que tuvo sus dedos dentro de mi los comenzó a mover despacio, haciendo que me estremeciera, era una sensación extraña pero muy placentera, tanto que estaba a punto de correrme y mis ruidos eran notorios, sacó sus dedos y con susurrando me pidió que aguantara. Fue entonces cuando sentí su poder y lentamente me introdujo su pene con tal suavidad que apenas sentí un ligero dolor, un dolor que rápidamente desapareció, convirtiéndose más bien en algo gustoso, un gozo desmesurado. Sus movimientos contra mi espalda se hacían cada vez más bruscos mientras sus manos me estimulaban con fuerza. El placer fue tal que me corrí al instante. Mis gemidos se me escapaban, escondiéndose tras el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos.

Con sus manos bañadas de mi líquido recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar al suyo y empaparse de mi leche. Luego en un beso apasionado con fuerza, de esos besos que uno no quiere soltarse jamás porque piensa que puede morir si lo hace, metía su lengua hasta mi garganta y mordía mis labios con suavidad. Sasuke era brusco, pero al mismo tiempo cuidadoso. En medio del beso sentí como mi ano se llenaba de algo que me producía más placer, era su líquido caliente llenándome. Sacó de inmediato su miembro y terminó de correrse en mi espalda. Aunque para ese momento ya me había vaciado, otro empalme surgió. Ya estábamos empapados de sudor y de olor a sexo, pero cuando notó que mi pene aún seguía duro se lanzó a él y se lo metió a la boca haciendo movimientos circulares con su lengua que hacían que me retorciera de placer. Lo metía y lo sacaba rápidamente y con un dedo introducido en mi trasero hacían la clave perfecta para vaciarme nuevamente. Subió hasta mis labios y me besó, pasándome todo mi líquido a mi boca, yo se lo devolví para que se lo tragara y me bajé a su pene para succionar y extraer la esencia de su virilidad. Finalmente me acomodé de nuevo para descansar y nos quedamos dormidos hasta el amanecer.

Abrí los ojos y desperté en mi habitación. Tan solo había sido un sueño, aunque muy real para haber sido un sueño, pues desperté muy despierto de mi entrepierna. Sasuke no está aquí, aunque me gustaría que lo estuviera y cada vez que lo mire acordarme de todas esas cosas que me gustaría hacernos. Nunca olvidaré su firmeza dentro de mi.


End file.
